User blog:Bwehehehe/May 16th Server Maintenance-Balance updates
May 16th Server Maintenance The Galaxy Online II team will be taking our servers offline for maintenance from 00:00 to 01:00 (Server Time: GMT-5) on May 16th. We would like to take this opportunity to remind our players that all battles in instances will be stopped and no rewards will be given out for those instances. All Humaroids will also be reset. Any players still attacking a Humaroid will have their fleets sent back immediately. It’s important that you’re aware of this maintenance time the servers and planning your activities in preparation for this. After the maintenance, each player will receive 800 Vouchers. This server maintenance will also include the following content updates: 'Common Functions' 1. You could previously implant Bionic Chips into Commanders by double-clicking Bionic Chips or using the drag-and-drop method. This function is now available only by double-clicking Bionic Chips. 2. Fixed a display bug where the "Shootdowns" in Rankings displayed a negative value once the figure exceeded 2,200,000,000. This limit is now raised to 4,000,000,000. Game Balance 1. Missile-type weapons will receive a general increase in damage output. The first phase of balancing measures will be to change the Missile Weapon Technology "Multidirectional Assault" from increasing Scattering rate by 2% for every level researched to 6% per level, effectively increasing Missile weapons' Scattering rate by 30% at completed research. 2. Damage calculation will be completely revamped. Defensive attributes such as Damage Negation, Overall Ship Defense, Agility, etc. will all be improved. Your ships will now enjoy a greater resistance against Scattering damage with multiple installations of high-level defensive modules. These measures are in response to the widespread use of fleets using Ship-based weapons paired with Conquistadors. The aim is to improve the variety of fleet-building strategies and to make Missiles the top crowd-control weapon type once again. 3. Some Flagships will receive an all-round increase in attributes and abilities. The objective of this change is to have players tailor the use of Flagships around the specialty of the fleet Commander and reduce the reliance on Conquistador ships. For example, the improvement made to Firecat-X is designed to promote Missile Weapons. We hope to encourage a more diverse environment with players building many different fleets using these enhanced flagships with their creativity and ingenuity. The changes made to the Flagships will also greatly increase the combat strength of the space pirates within Instances and Humaroids and an overall increase in the difficulty of PvE elements in Galaxy Online II. Therefore, the boost in attributes for Flagships will only be restricted to Flagships at Level X. Flagships from Level I-IX will remain unchanged. *'Intrepid Nexus X': Restores 100% of the fleet's shields at the beginning of each round. *'Grim Reaper X:' Damage dealt by this fleet also reduces enemy ship stability by 500%. * Mercury Wing X: Increases fleet Movement by 12. (Max Movement is 16 to all hulls) * Firecat X: Increases fleet's critical strike rate by 100%. * Arbiter X: Allows the fleet to reflect 30% of damage back to attacking ships. Category:Blog posts Category:Game News